The Werewolf, The Witch and The Human
by FrostyBerk
Summary: Ellie Muir is a 16 year old who after discovering her hidden powers moves to Beacon Hills, where she finds herself surrounded by mystery and all things supernatural. As she becomes more involved with the events in Beacon Hills she also finds herself getting closer to a certain Stiles Stilinski. Slight AU of season 2 - starts Season 2 episode 3. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first ever Teen wolf fanfiction, so I hope that you like it!

* * *

Everything had changed in the past few months for 16 year old Ellie Muir. She had discovered that she was a witch or an auguratricis as her parents referred to her as. She also found out that they had had a lot of experience in this area of the supernatural world and found her a teacher in no time to help her gain control of her new powers. Then due to unknown reasons her parents decided to move from their home in Edinburgh, Scotland to Beacon Hill, California.

* * *

She woke up on her first day of attending her new school – Beacon Hills High School- by her alarm clock angrily buzzing on her bedside table, she reached over and turned it off and then began to decide on her outfit for the day- Back at her old school in Scotland there was a school uniform and she found it hard to settle upon an outfit that was acceptable for school. She chose a blue pair of skinny jeans, red top, a black jacket and her maroon pair of converse and curled her long red-ish brown hair before making her way downstairs to grab a cereal bar and then join her mum in the car. Once in the car Ellie let out a sigh and it caused her mum to look over at her worryingly

"You'll be just fine, Ellie" Her mum- Joyce said reassuringly. Ellie had never moved school before and the thought of having to make all new friends and try and get all the teachers to like her whilst keeping up her good grades, would be extremely hard. It was going to be a pressure filled year, she was calling that now.

"I'm okay, mum" Ellie reassure her mum "Just nervous..."

"Remember no using magic" Joyce finished. The car pulled into the car park of Beacon Hills high school and Ellie muttered a goodbye before taking a breath and stepping out of the car into the car park full of her new school mates. "Right... locker number.." Ellie whispered to herself once she had received her new student package from the office, it contained her timetable, locker number and a small map of the school-which she had a hard time reading- She found her locker number and begun to empty some of the content of her bag into it when one very pretty, strawberry blonde and one black haired girl appeared next to her. "I haven't seen you around" the strawberry blonde stated and Ellie immediately decided that she must be one of the popular kids at this school, whom she wasn't very interested befriending as she knew what that type of people usually got up to in their free time. The other she noted looked a bit more casual, but still nice.

"Yeah, I'm new, just started this morning" Ellie replied a small smile forming on her lips, maybe it wouldn't be so bad being friends with some popular girls , she would have at least some friends, or if they are really mean she can just turn them into a piece of furniture or something.

"Hmm..." The girl looked her up and down "We need to sort out the outfit and then I think we'll get along perfectly. I'm Lydia by the way" She said as she gave her a small wave of her perfectly-painted-fingernails- hands "And I'm Allison" The other girl smiled, she didn't seem as forward as Lydia.

"I'm Ellie, it'd be great to have some friends" She trailed of quietly

"What do you have first?" Lydia asked abruptly trying to glance at Ellie's time table

"Gym, with Mr Finstock" Allison let out a small laugh "Don't let him hear you calling him that" she warned "Lydia and I both have gym, we'd be glad to take you" She said happily.

Allison and Lydia began to lead Ellie to the girl's changing room, and Ellie began to put on her black gym shorts, a black and white striped top and black vans. Once they had got changed everyone made their way to the gym, where there was a big climbing wall. Ellie looked up at it and gulped, she was never one for heights, she became very nervous just thinking about climbing it, she immediately started to think about performing a migrat (disappearing) spell when she was suddenly disrupted from her thoughts as Allison started to introduce her to two guys who had came over. "Ellie meet Scott McCall" Allison said, the boy had tanned skin, and a very uneven jaw and he had adopted the sad puppy dog look which made up for any flaws, he was quite good looking, Ellie decided, but not her type. "And this is Stiles Stilinski" She finished gesturing to the guy standing next to Scott. Stiles was very different compared to Scott, he had a fair completion, brown eyes flaked with small bits of gold, a buzz cut and mole dotted around his cheeks and neck, Ellie had always had a thing for moles and started to take a liking to Stiles, she mentally slapped herself for already liking him, he could be a complete weirdo she thought. However something made her think that he most definitely wasn't.

"Hi" he said quickly, almost nervously. He couldn't help but looking at her and taking in her long red/brown hair and thinking about how soft it must be, he had already decided that he had a small crush on her.

Both of their thoughts were cut short and as the coach walked in "Right, how about we start by climbing this wall you hormonal delinquents!" He shouted. Ellie made a mental note to not get on his bad side as he made her a little uncomfortable. "Our first pair, let's have the former lovers-Scott and Allison climb the wall"

Scott and Allison started to climb the wall, continuously stopping and talking to each other. Ellie suddenly noticed that Stiles was standing closer to her than he was a second ago but as she turned to look at him she noticed that a blush crept up onto his cheeks and he started to move away again. "They are quite good at this, aren't they" Ellie said, trying to make conversation with him.

"Oh yeah, you know because of Scott's..." Stiles trailed off, he was just about to start talking about Scott's werewolf abilities, he had no idea why but he just wanted to blurt out everything to this girl.

"Scott's..?" Ellie began however she was cut off by a cry from Scott as he fell from the wall and stopped just above the crash mat before dropping down onto it. The coach wouldn't stop laughing at him, obviously enjoying his pain. Ellie couldn't help as anger boiled up inside of her, she thought it was completely unfair that the coach was making fun of him like that, she'd hate if that was her and she had to stop herself from turning him into a mop or some other cleaning equipment.

"Alright next two. Stilinski, Erica. Let's go, the wall" Coach said, gesturing to Stiles, who looked extremely eager and this mousy looking blonde haired girl standing to our left, she looked absolutely mortified. As they climbed Stiles took the lead, while Erica struggled to hoist herself up to reach the next rock. Before she knew it Stiles had already reached the top and started to come back down, waving his arms round excitedly once he reached the bottom. It was then that Erica's breathing started to get very rapid and everyone gathered round the bottom of the wall to see what was happening.  
"Erica, Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" The coach asked trying to work out what was wrong with her.

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear, she's just freaking out" Lydia said rather harshly making Erica just freak out more.

"Erica!" The coach shouted again and people began to laugh at her.

"I'm fine" She replied, Ellie knew that she was most definitely not fine, she was seriously thinking about using some magic to get her down from there.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe, you know she's epileptic "Allison said.

The coach attempted to console Erica and tried to instruct her about what to do in order to get down and Erica kicked off from the wall and safely landed on the mat bellow. Everyone was laughing at her.

"Hey, are you sure you're ok?" Ellie said trying to catch up with Erica, but Erica didn't notice her, or chose to ignore her and kept on walking

"She'll be fine, I think" Stiles said placing his hand comfortingly on Ellie's shoulder and then quickly taking it away again realising he probably shouldn't do that. However she smiled a warm but sad smile at him before going to the girls changing room. Once in there she noticed that Erica wasn't in the room with them and she went back out into the gym to look for her. When she entered she caught sight of Scott catching Erica just before she hit the ground and Ellie gave a small squeal as she witnessed it. Suddenly everyone came out if the changing room, obviously hearing the noise, and surrounded Erica as she was on the floor.

* * *

A few classes passed and then it was lunch. It was Ellie's first lunch at Beacon Hills, and she scanned around trying to find Lydia or Allison... someone... When she saw Scott and made her way over to him. He seemed like a nice guy so he hopefully wouldn't mind her sitting with him.

"Hi, Scott. Would it be ok if I sat here?" Ellie said hopefully and was delighted when he said that it'd be fine. Ellie suddenly noticed that Stiles wasn't with him and was really curious to know where he was "Where's Stiles?" She asked

"Oh, he's over there" Scott pointed to Stiles sitting with a guy looking in heated conversation as he slid money across the table ,maybe trying to bride him for something. "He is trying to get the keys for the ice rink, I want to go somewhere private with Allison because... uhhh" he stopped, looking embarrassed

"Because you like each other..?" Ellie asked laughing slightly and Scott nodded his head in agreement. That's when Stiles appeared at the table "Got 'em, pick you up right after work or we'll meet at the rink, cool?... Oh h-hey Ellie" Stiles said stuttering a little at the end

"Hey, you don't want to come do you?" Scott asked noticing his best friend getting flustered and blushing around her

"If Stiles doesn't mid" Ellie laughed, and that's when everyone in the room turned to look at a girl walking into the cafeteria. She was wearing a white t-shirt, black leather jacket and a very short black skirt, Ellie knew that she knew her but she didn't know where from. The girl walked further into the room and then picked up a guys apple and took a bite. That's when Ellie realised who it was- it was Erica-the epileptic girl from her gym class, what had happened to her and how, Ellie wondered..

"What the holy hell is that?" Lydia said appearing at the table "It's Erica" Scott said surprised and a little dazed and as she left Scott and Stiles got up to leave and Ellie followed desperate for some answers, she knew that makeovers could change a person but not like that! She followed them as they went outside and they saw Erica getting in a car with a man that certainly didn't go to Beacon hills high school.

"Who is that? And how did she get like that?!" Ellie asked stubbornly and Scott and Stiles jumped not realising that she was there. They looked at each other and then to Ellie and then back to each other before Stiles stuttered "Uhh w-we don't k-know..."

Ellie looked at both of them "I know that you know something...What aren't you telling me! You can trust me" She pleaded

"Nothing! She is the same Erica" Scott defended and Ellie looked at the unimpressed "People don't just leave school for a few hours and come back looking like that." Ellie stated just as the bell rang and the two boys run off in the opposite direction.

Thank you for reading! Please Review!

~FrostyBerk


	2. Chapter 2

After school Ellie went over to Allison's house with Lydia to do some studying before they headed to the ice rink to meet Stiles and Scott. When they finally reached Allison's room in the house, Lydia looked Ellie up and down and then placed her hands on her hips and laughed "Now's the time to change that outfit..." Ellie looked down at her clothe, she didn't think they looked that bad, although she didn't know an awful lot about clothes, especially ones that would impress a guy- more specifically Stiles.

"I have a change of clothes in my bag" Ellie said slowly, referring to her spare clothes that she brought to school just in case, she was unsure if they were the kind of clothes Lydia thought of as stylish though. After Lydia and Allison told them to put them on and she located the bathroom, she came back in wearing a black pair of skinny jeans, a black batman t-shirt and the same maroon converse and had tied her hair up in a pony tail. "Not much better." Lydia commented looking at the batman shirt

"It's fine Lydia; we don't have time for another change, we're going to be late!"Allison smiled, leading her two friends down stairs and into her car, and then driving them to the ice rink.

When they got to the ice rink Scott and Stiles were already there, just opening up the doors to the extremely cold rink. Allison walked up to Scott and gave him a flirty smile, which Ellie found odd and she didn't think they were going out as they didn't spend any time together at school. They both went to find skates and Lydia followed them closely but trying not to be a third wheel. Ellie was left with Stiles, although she didn't mind that at all.

"Hey, Ellie" Stiles said waving his arms in attempt to say hello. "Wow! Is that a batman t-shirt!?" He asked excitedly and Ellie was a little taken aback at his enthusiasm and curiosity as she looked down at her shirt.

"Yeah, I love batman.I like a lot of superheroes in fact" Ellie said, blushing a little, usually most guys thought she was weird for having an interest in comics and superheroes.

Stiles mouth fell open and then closed and opened again, like a fish. He had never encountered a pretty girl, who seemed to like him, and also had a liking for superheroes, especially batman. "That is the coolest thing I've ever heard a girl say" Ellie felt herself blush more; she was very glad that she had chosen her own clothes and not let Lydia influence her style.

The both of them went to find their skates and then sat next to Lydia on the benches, she was trying to get her skates on as fast as possible, eager to get on the ice. Ellie and Stiles were left alone again as they both put their skates on. Stiles finished first as Ellie was struggled a little as she hadn't gone ice skating in a long time.

"Want one?" She heard Stiles say as he held up an orange packed with the words Reese's in bold yellow writing.

"And what would that be?" Ellie said laughing a little at Stiles' absence to notice that she was unfamiliar with American sweets.

"Ugh... Chocolate and peanut butter... You've never had one?" Stiles asked looking as if he was going to burst into tears

"Nope, as you may have noticed, I'm not from America and they don't sell these in local shops where I'm from" Ellie said sarcastically and Stiles looked at her open mouthed for a second before ripping open the packed and handing her one of the cups.

Ellie looked at it for a while contemplating whether or not to eat it, due to her last experience with American chocolate that she doesn't like to think about. She finally decided to eat it and chewed very slowly becoming overwhelmed by the peanut butter flavour, she was unsure if she liked it or not but told Stiles that she did as she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Before walking with Stiles to the ice she saw Allison trying to help Scott skate, noting that he was extremely bad at it, even worse than her.

Ellie walked on to the ice and Stiles took her hand seeing how nervous she was and tried to lead her around the ice rink. She knew that she could probably just cast a spell to make her good at ice skating for a few hours but she was really enjoying relying on Stiles .Ellie was thinking she was getting the hang of it when she slipped (resulting in her bracelet flying off of her wrist) and fell into Stiles resulting in him catching her, their faces suddenly extremely close to one another.  
"Sorry" Ellie said pulling back looking extremely embarrassed. 'Well done' she thought he probably thought she was trying to make a move on him or something. Stiles didn't fully understand, did he do something wrong? Did she not want to be close to him?

They both were jarred out of their musings when Lydia let out an ear piercing scream, making them pull back and see her trying to claw at the ice and they both ran at her and tried to restrain her. They both looked worryingly at each other and then at Scott and Allison who had just entered the rink again, having heard the screams. After they calmed Lydia down they all went home, unsure what to really do after her outbreak.

* * *

The next day after school, Ellie was deciding what to wear for the next day when she noticed that she didn't have her lucky bracelet on her wrist, beginning to panic she whispered "locant armillam" and the image of the ice rink was imported into her head. Of course, the ice rink, it must have fallen off when she almost crashed! She decided, getting into her car to go to the rink.

Once she arrived at the rink, she slowly entered as she thought she heard voices.

"And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons..." Wait a second- she thought. That's Scott's voice! What was he talking about? Out of control, full moons?

"He told me about the hunters" Another voice said, one that Ellie didn't recognise. Hunters too? She thought, it's almost as if they are talking about... werewolves... No! Most definitely not! They couldn't be...

Another voice brought her out of her thoughts as she crouched behind the benches.

"That really hurt Scott" the voice said and as she peeked round the corner to take a look and was startled to see not only Erica the once epileptic girl from her gym class, but the guy she drove away with yesterday and another teen she didn't know.

"This isn't exactly a fair fight" Scott said. They were going to fight, Ellie knew she had to do something so she quietly said the spell "onerariis" and found herself outside the ice rink doors once again, she didn't want it to look like she had been spying on them. As she walked through the doors she saw Erica and the other boy charging at Scott and they turned to look at her as the door squeaked as she entered the rink.

"Scott?" She asked trying to sound surprised. He had his back to her and slowly turned around to reveal him in his werewolf form, he looked shocked realising what he had just done as he raised a hand up to his face to make sure he wasn't in his human form. Ellie was right, a werewolf, meaning that they were all werewolves. She now understood what happened to Erica.

"Ohh..." Ellie said coming to that realisation. "I get how this happened now!" She said gesturing to Erica, who transformed and growled at her.

"You know.." Ellie started "I am truly sorry that people laughed at you whilst you were suffering from epilepsy, but that didn't mean that you had to do this. There could have been so many ways to sort it out. Maybe trying to be the bigger person."

"I don't expect you to understand" She said as she and the other one charged at Scott and Ellie. Erica coming for Ellie and the other for Scott.

"Oh yeah?" Ellie said, grabbing her and pulling it round Erica's neck so she could listen. "I think most people around the world grow up feeling like they don't belong ,constantly being picked on, but that doesn't mean that you can't embrace your difference and still be a good person with it" She said but Erica was tired listening as she brought the claws from her free hand down into Ellie thigh causing her to let out a pained breath.

Scott had already beaten the other boy and was now moving on to the Alpha, whilst Ellie held herself up straight continuing through her pain. She suddenly brought up her leg and kicked Erica away sending her to where the other boy was lying. Ellie congratulated herself on taking down a beta without the use of her magic.

Ellie began to move over to Scott and the alpha, looking to help him out. The alpha had punched him and then began to stand on his neck, causing Scott to gasp for breath. Unable to watch it any longer Ellie yelled "Prohibere" causing both of the werewolves to look as if they were frozen, only able to move their eyes. "Rursus!" Ellie shouted raising her hand at the alpha, sending him flying across the room causing both him and Scott to unfreeze. Ellie ran to Scott and helped him up as he started coughing up blood.

"An Auguratricis" The alpha laughed. "Havant seen one of you in a while"

"Stay back" Ellie threatened as she raised her hand once more and glanced over at a pained yet shocked looking Scott.

"Another time then." The Alpha said without expression. "Come on Boyd" he said to the boy that was driving a machine on the ice.

"Don't, you don't want to be like them" Scott warned but Boyd looked understanding and lifted up his shirt to reveal a bite "You're right. I want to be like you" he then following the alpha and the other two as they left the rink looking defeated yet oddly pleased.

"You're a what?" Scott said after they had left.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

~FrostyBerk


	3. Chapter 3

Scott let out a sudden pained cry and grabbed hold of his side.

"Scott are you ok?" Ellie questioned sounding guilty that she had let him get hurt.

"Animal Clinic...Deaton...veterinarian" was what Scott managed to breathe, before he passed out. After Ellie took Scott to her car she called Stiles asking him to meet them at the Animal clinic and then drove to the location of the clinic.

When they arrived, Ellie didn't see a car guessing Stiles wasn't there yet and helped a now awakened Scott in to the building. As they walked into the room that Scott asked her to lead him to they saw body lying on a surgery table with what looked like claw marks all down his chest, and to her surprise a jumpy looking Stiles with a huge bruise on the right side of the face.

"What did that?" Ellie asked gesturing to the body but was cut off by Scott

"Wha..what happened to you?" Scott asked Stiles but he was met with another question from Stiles "More like what happened to you?"

"He was in a fight with the Alpha" Ellie answered for him, helping him sit down on a table where he was assisted by who Ellie supposed was Deaton, the veterinarian.

"How do you know about the Alpha!?" Stiles asked confused at Ellie's sudden knowledge.

"She's an Auguratricis. Aren't you?"Deaton interjected. "A witch." He elaborated due to Stiles' confused expression, and then he nodded but not fully understanding.

"So, if you're a witch, then why can't you just heal Scott?" Stiles questioned trying to see what she could do with her powers.

"You have to learn the all of the Latin words in order to perform the spell" Deaton said to exited looking Stiles, whose smile started to falter.

"I could try." Ellie said making her way over to Scott, nervously. "Ok...here we go.."She muttered. She had never performed a healing spell on someone else before so it was fair to say that she was scared she would mess up and set him on fire or something!  
She placed her hand over Scott's wound and whispered "Sana" However it didn't heal. She looked up embarrassed and tried to think of something else, when she finally realised what she had to say to heal it, she had to refer to the alpha in her spell.

She readied herself once again and placed her hand over the wound. This time using a lot more expression she shouted "Vulneris in causata a werewolf alpha!" and before their eyes Scott's gaping wound became a cut and then nothing.

"Wow! Thanks!" Scott laughed unable to comprehend what had happened before his very eyes.

"That was awesome!"Stiles said pumping his fist in the air. "So can you do anything with your magic?"

"Yeah..." Ellie replied

"So you could... turn me into a toad? Or turn me into a girl? Or..." Stiles trailed off

"Yes, I could do anything. But I won't" Ellie interrupted becoming extremely tired and decided she was going to go home now. "I'll talk to you tomorrow" She said before leaving and getting into her car.

* * *

The next morning Ellie was woken up by her dad, who she hadn't seen much since they moved to Beacon Hills, rather than her alarm clock.

"Hey Ellz" He said quietly "Time to get up"  
"Dad?" She asked with her face still hidden by her duvet. "Dad!" she shot up jumping und forcing her dad into a bone crushing hug. She felt like she never got to see him anymore and certainly hadn't spoken to him a lot for a while.

"I promise that we can have some bonding time soon, okay?" He said and Ellie nodded not wanting to let him go, but she had to get ready and go to school. It took her forever to decided on an outfit but she chose a dark blue pair of jeans, a green top, and her green pair of converse and also straightened her hair.

Once at school she located Scott and Stiles on the stairs, intending to have that talk now, but instead became very interested in the conversation they were having.

"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this" Stiles said to Scott. What on earth were they talking about Ellie wondered coming up behind them

"I know because I love you, I love you more than, Oh my god!"He finished and Ellie burst into a fit of laughter, tears almost falling form her eyes

Stiles looked at her embarrassed "You and Allison have to find a better way to communicate!"

"Oh! This is from Allison! For a second I thought you two were finally confessing your love" Ellie said through her giggles and then she stopped "Wait. Why aren't you and Allison just talking face to face?"

"It's complicated" Scott stated

"I'm listening" She replied. So Scott and Stiles filled her in on everything from Scott getting bitten to Gerard becoming the head teacher.

"So Allison's a hunter... and so is her family ...and her grandfather is the new head teacher...And there is also a new killer on the loose...Wow that's rough" Ellie summed up. Scott nodded in agreement

"Oh, and about my boss- He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of records of all the things that they've hunted... like a book"

"A bestiary!" Stiles and Allison said in unison and then gave each other a 'how do you know that' look before Scott laughed "I think you mean bestiality"

"Eww, Scott" Ellie said as Stiles explained "It's like an encyclopaedia of mythical creatures"

"How am I the only one who doesn't seem to know anything about this stuff?" Scott asked looking hurt as he started at Stiles and Ellie

"You're my best friend. You're a creature of the night, it sort of like a priority of mine" Stiles said for clarification, Scott then looked at Ellie, waiting.

"And I'm an Auguratricis." She said

"Well that can tell us what that thing is, and who" Scott mused

"We need that book" The all said at the same time, Ellie and Stiles then getting up leaving Scott to his thoughts.

The next hour or so Ellie spent sitting with Allison, as Stiles every so often came running back delivering messages on the whereabouts of the bestiary. They finally came up with plan- Get Gerard's keys; they were going to do it at the lacrosse game.

The lacrosse game was just ready to start as Ellie made her way down the benches to the front to sit next to Stiles, she was recruited earlier that day to act as the first aider, but seeing as the team was up against a school that had a player known as the 'Abomination' paramedics would probably be needed, meaning she could go with Stiles later to Gerard's office.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked as she took a seat next to him.

"I'm the new first aider, but I think they'll need paramedics" She said sharing her earlier thoughts with him and they both laughed at the horror of it all.

That was when the spotted Allison take Gerard's coat and take the keys out of the pocket. That was their cue. They both got up and casually walked past her, Stiles taking the keys from her hands.

As they both ran to the schools entrance Stiles spotted Lydia crying in her car and they stopped to see if she was ok.

"You're going to think I'm crazy" Lydia sniffled

"Lydia if you can trust us on anything you can trust us on this- there is nothing that you can say that will make you sound crazy." Stiles said, pausing and looking at the girl he just found out was a witch "Literally nothing." Suddenly they heard a whistle blow and realised that they had been distracted from their task.

"Can you just give us five minutes?" Stiles asked and Lydia looked seriously angry so Ellie offered "It's ok Stiles, you go. I'll stay with you Lydia" and Lydia looked pleased that she had someone to talk to and confide in, but Stiles looked shocked and didn't want her to leave him to do the task alone.

"Just go. I'll find you" Ellie said with a wink and Stiles ran into the school and Ellie was left with alone with Lydia

After a very long conversation with Lydia, Ellie felt like she understood her so much better and even felt really sorry for her, the girl that seemed to have everything. Lydia thanked her, and Ellie waited until she drove away to say the spell "ut caperent me Stiles" and she found herself next to the pool standing with Stiles, the alpha that she met the previous night and the creature Stiles thought was responsible for the killings- who suddenly cut her neck causing her whole body to go weak. It also cut the alpha's neck and they both fell into Stiles who couldn't hold both of their weight and fell into the pool. Stiles leaped in after them and held one on each arm, struggling a lot.

"Where is it?" The alpha asked angrily, as it least out a loud roar.

Ellie watched Stiles and the alpha- whose name she learned was Derek- before he asked her "Can't you just use magic to get us out of here?"

"I can't. I need my hands and if you haven't noticed I can't move them!"Ellie replied shouting the last part for emphasis.

That's when the creature started to move over to the pool and put his hand in the water, only to make a pained noise and retreat back

"I don't think he can swim" Stiles commented, seeing its weakness.

After about an hour Stiles decided that he couldn't hold them any longer and tried to get his phone from the side of the pool, having to let go of Ellie and Derek in the process. However after trying to call Scott for help and him saying he couldn't talk, he went to retrieve them from the bottom of the pool.

The next few minutes were a blur for Ellie and the next thing she knew she was being dragged out of the pool by Scott and the feeling came back in her body again.

Once Scott had defeated the creature they all went to get the memory stick on Gerard's keys and found the bestiary.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked annoyed as Ellie peered over his shoulder trying to get a look.

"How are we meant to find out what this thing is?" Scott said  
"It's called a Kanima" Derek clarified and the three of them turned to look at him angrily.


End file.
